


Day 7: Distracted Sex

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You knew Kenma wasn't the most romantic partner, but he can be sometimes. Though, this isn't one of those times.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Day 7: Distracted Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is late. I'm a little bit behind due to college as well as I'm burning out faster due to school. I hope you enjoy it though! I will do my best to stay on track.

You look up at Kenma through your lashes, watching the sparkle in his eyes at his intense concentration. At this point, your jaw was starting to ache with all of the strenuous movement. Kenma had told you you could do whatever you wanted, completely engrossed in his Nintendo Switch playing some MMO. You frown and pout as you take his cock out of your mouth. He’s completely hard, but the fact that he hasn’t given you an inkling of attention grates on your nerves.

“ _Kenma!_ ”

“Hmm?”

“Are you almost done with your game?”

“Not even close.”

Kenma doesn’t even spare you a glance as he gives you his answer. You know you’re losing your temper as you have to quell it as your blood simmers. You shake your head to stop the angry tears from falling.

An idea strikes you and you smile to yourself as you get up, leaving Kenma hard as he continues to play his game. He’s sitting in his GTRACING™ gamer chair at his gaming desk. You grab your switch and plop onto your stomach onto the bed. As soon as you log into the same MMO game as Kenma, his brow furrows. He casts a glance up and sees you lying naked on the bed. Kenma doesn’t get a chance to stare and admire you for long as his party is suddenly attacked, courtesy of you.

You stifle a giggle to yourself as you watch Kenma’s party retreat once he’s low on HP and resources. Kenma groans and logs off his game, setting his Switch on his desk and crawling onto the bed beside you.

“Why’d you attack my party?”

“Oh, was that you? I’m sorry, needed to level up my party members for a quest.”

Kenma pouts and lies atop of you, nuzzling his face into the side of your neck.

“You left me.”

“I remembered the quest is time-sensitive. Sorry. I won’t be mad if you go and get yourself off. You can do whatever you want.”

Kenma doesn't miss the lilt in your voice, throwing his words from earlier back in his face.

“Not fair.”

“Hmm.”

Kenma huffs in annoyance as he moves so he's straddling your legs and lazily thrusts his hips, humping the swell of your ass. You knew Kenma wasn’t really weak from his volleyball days, but it still surprises you when he grabs your hips and lifts you up enough to slip a pillow underneath you.

“Kenma, what are you doing?”

“You said I should get myself off.”

“I meant with your hand or that onahole I got for you.”

“...don’t talk about that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

You bite your lip as the head of Kenma’s cock nudges your entrance and pushes in. Kenma moans softly as his arms slip beneath you to wrap around your waist, his face tucked into your neck further. Your legs were forced together as they’re caged in by Kenma’s knees, making your back arch slightly.

“You’re really tight in this position.”

You can’t stop your breathing from becoming heavy as you softly pant at how good the stretch feels.

“Thanks. C-Could you hurry up, though? I have a b-boss fight coming up.”

Kenma growls softly; he tightens his arms around you and his hips snap harsher against yours.

“Wait… Kenma-”

You groan as he fucks you deeper, the bed bouncing with how much force he’s putting into it.

“You don’t play fair.”

You smile at how cute he sounds when he’s pouting.

“I was taught by you to play to win.”

You drop your Switch as Kenma shifts his angle slightly and hits your g-spot. Your hands fist the sheets as you’re forced to take Kenma’s brutal fucking.

“ _Kenma_. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“M-Me too. Can I cum inside?”

“ _Please_.”

You yelp as he gives a harsh thrust, pressing you into the bed as he orgasms inside of you. You moan as you grind back against him, pushing yourself over the edge to orgasm, trembling slightly in Kenma’s arms.

Kenma lightly kisses your neck, trailing kisses up before he tugs your earlobe between his teeth.

“Can we go one more time?”

“If you help me with this boss fight.”

“Think you can multitask?”

“Of course, I can.”

You smile as Kenma kisses your cheek, his hips rolling slowly as you grab your Switch.


End file.
